


Legroom

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least a limousine has class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legroom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net in March of 2012 when I was eighteen, I'm crossposting this here along with all of my other work. This was apparently written during my 'sex in ludicrous situations' phase, so join me in rolling my eyes at my teenage self.

Beckett smoothed her dress over her legs--or what little of her legs it covered. The sparkly, vibrant red scrap of material was certainly stylish, and perfect for their undercover job at the nightclub. But while Beckett was certainly no prude, it didn't change the fact that she was on the job, and when she was on the job, she wanted to be dressed appropriately.

Although, the looks Castle kept shooting her when he thought she wasn't looking were certainly appreciated.

He just couldn't help it. She just looked so damn sexy, with her long wavy hair loose and tangled around her bare shoulders, her lips quirking up in that unique way of hers as she sipped her "tequila." And he really shouldn't get started on her dress. That sparkly, made-for-a-bad-time little number was doing a number on his hormones. He honestly couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Fortunately for their assignment, Beckett still had her wits about her. Yeah, Castle's well-defined chest looked absolutely scrumptious in his blazer, his jeans cupped both his front and back assets marvelously, and yes, his five o'clock shadow was what only could be described as handsome, but he looked like that every day. She didn't have to worry about it, because he wasn't really distracting her any more than usual.

Of course, he usually distracted her a good fifty to seventy-five percent of the time (ninety percent when he was actually trying), so they would be pretty lucky if they found their guy in this huge, pulsating crowd.

Slowly, sensuously, Beckett danced up to him, twisting her body around his and placing her hands gently on his chest as she leaned it.

"Keep an eye out for Carter," she reminded him. She almost had to shout to be heard over the noise of the music.

Castle grinned at her as she pulled back. How she could be focused on the job and yet still manage to pull sexy moves like that, he had no idea. He just knew that he liked it.

His smile froze when he spied their target sitting down at one of the back corner booths. He indicated him with a nod in that direction. "The eagle has landed."

She rolled her eyes. "You've been waiting to use that line all night, haven't you?" She said, turning and making her way towards the man in the booth.

Now came the part that Castle hated. He knew that it was fake, he knew that Beckett was his and only his, but he still hated it. He had to watch while his girlfriend tossed her hair and giggled, her words teasing and slightly slurred at times, the perfect image of a party girl. He had to stand there and do nothing while she slid her foot up the creep's leg, as she sent him 'fuck me' looks and leaned in close. And he couldn't do anything. He had to hang back and wait for Ryan and Esposito to come in and make the bust, but until that happened the dirty bastard was being hit on by his girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend_. That word didn't even begin to describe what she was to him. She was his lover, his bedmate, his love, his joy, his salvation, his redeemer, his… his everything. She was his everything. 'Girlfriend' was a word that teenagers used. Beckett was so much more to him--so much more that he couldn't even properly describe it, and… and…

And if that fucking asshole didn't get his hand off of her leg, Castle was going to go and personally rearrange that jackass's face, operation or no operation.

Fortunately, that was the moment the cavalry chose to arrive. Carter was arrested and spared a beating, Castle was spared causing a scene, and Beckett was spared having to explain to her captain why the sting didn't work.

Happily ever after, right?

Wrong.

It wasn't not going to be 'happily ever after' or whatever passed for that in real life, until he had her back in his arms where she belonged, and it wasn't going to be happy for Beckett until she got out of that slinky, tight dress because while she was happy and comfortable with her sexuality, she felt kind of dirty, and not in a good way.

Beckett watched as Ryan and Esposito, along with a few other uniforms, led Joshua Carson, drug dealer and possible murder of one Joey King, out of the club. There would be a squad car waiting for him outside, and even if he wasn't their murder, he was certainly going to jail for his drug racket. Satisfied that everything was going smoothly, she turned to find Castle only to discover him standing right behind her. He was standing so close, in fact, that she had to take a small step back to avoid bumping into him.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

The dark, piercing gaze, the clenched jaw, and the fists at the end of his stiff arms told her otherwise. Beckett frowned. "Castle?"

He placed a hand on her hip, spreading his fingers to touch as much of her as he possibly could. His other hand came up to ghost across her upper chest, his fingers touching her so lightly but sending electric sparks dancing across her skin nonetheless.

Her breath hitched despite herself. Damn it.

"Castle, what is going on?" She hissed.

The hand that had formerly been turning her skin into gooseflesh wrapped itself around her torso and pulled her against him, while the other hand, formerly at her hip, moved to the small of her back.

"From now on, if we do an undercover assignment," he growled, "We do it  _without_  some lower life form getting to pet you."

Chills raced up Beckett's spine. She hated to admit it, but his possessiveness turned her on. She pressed herself against him, eliminating the last inch of space between them.

"We can't do this here," she warned. They had to get back to the precinct, and even if they didn't she wasn't about to do this in a public place. Not after what happened the last time they'd done it in a nightclub, anyway. Lanie still had pictures from that time, which she used as blackmail whenever she wanted a free lunch.

Castle's eyes lit up, his lips parting in a feral grin. There was also something else there, hovering just underneath the surface, lurking behind the lust. Gratitude. He was grateful that she understood. He was a smart man, he knew that she was his and his alone, but fuck if watching that display hadn't brought out the alpha male in him. And somewhere, deep inside of him, was still that lurking fear that he wasn't enough for her. Kate Beckett was an amazing woman, a queen, the elusive prize, and she had chosen him. Out of all the men she could've gotten just by lifting a finger, she chose him. And he wanted to be worthy of her, wanted to have her completely, the way he was completely hers. So sometimes, yes, his ego needed a little stroking.

Fortunately for all parties involved, Beckett enjoyed stroking his… ego.

Keeping one arm around her waist, he led her through the throbbing mass of people. The crowd had congealed and grown thicker than before (if that was even possible) thanks to the arrest, as everyone was either gossiping or rubber-necking.

It took a good few minutes, but they finally made it out of the club and onto the street. Beckett saw Castle's eyes dart and she stopped moving, planting herself firmly on the pavement. Well, as firmly as she could in her ridiculously skinny stiletto heels.

Her partner took this as an invitation, however, and pressed himself against her. His lips ran slowly over her skin, just reveling in the sensation of feeling her, before he kissed her. Beckett leaned into him, her heels causing her to nearly lose her balance. Castle growled a little as her leg pressed against his groin, and she pulled back.

"Rick, I am  _not_ getting into a cab." Her voice was a little breathless, but she was determined to make her point. She had not stopped walking for a kiss (although that was a nice benefit)--she had stopped to inform him that she was not getting into a taxi wearing this dress, especially with what she was planning to do once she got him alone. Or maybe it was what he was planning to do to her? It didn't matter.

Castle grinned, and then jerked his thumb down the street. "I wasn't going to grab us a cab. I was thinking we could go out the same way we came in."

Beckett's eyes followed the direction he was pointing, and saw the vehicle parked a few feet down from the club entrance. She remembered now; they'd arrived in a limousine as a part of their cover, and it had remained parked outside the club, waiting either for them to get back in or for Castle to call it off.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he was already on the move, with one arm around her shoulders and the other gripping her elbow lightly. He leaned in, his breath dancing over her bare neck and shoulder.

"This is much cleaner," he said, his voice low. "And there's much more… legroom."

Beckett's legs wobbled a little, and it wasn't from the heels.

Ever courteous, Castle opened the door for her, allowing Beckett to slide in and settle herself on the cool leather. He slid in next to her, crowding her as he pulled the door closed behind them, and for a moment she almost laughed because here they were, sitting next to each other, when there was plenty of room for them (and about ten of their friends) in the vast car.

Castle gave the address of the 12th Precinct to the driver and the limo pulled out. It might have been something about the engine revving, but Beckett's libido went from zero to sixty in no time flat.

She curled into Castle's side as his arm slid around to pull her against him, and she gripped his shirt where it lay open, the top few buttons undone, using it as leverage to reel him in and capture his mouth with hers. She curled her legs up, shifting so that she was practically in his lap, as his hand slid lower, over her bare back. He hadn't really appreciated just how low-cut the back of the dress was until just now, allowing his hands to slide all over her delicious smooth skin uninhibited.

Kate tightened her grip on his shirt, purring as he slid his hand up her leg. She knew how large his hands were, but she never fully realized it until he put them on her body. The hand on her thigh spanned around her entire leg, and the fingers of the hand at her back nearly spanned her from side to side.

Rick moaned as she scooted closer, fully straddling his lap and beginning to push his jacket off of his arms. Kate began to unbutton his shirt as he hooked his thumbs under her thong and began to slide it down her thighs. The feeling of the silky fabric and his rough fingernails as they moved down her legs made her breath hitch.

Deciding that everything was moving far too slowly, especially because they would be at the precinct way before she wanted them to, Kate ran her hands down his chest to his pants and quickly undid the belt. His erection sprang free and she grasped it, making him nip at her throat.

"If you dare give me a hickey right now I swear…" She couldn't finish the sentence, though, because he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, making her sink her teeth into his shoulder to avoid alerting the driver.

"Look who's talking," Rick whispered, and while her head was still buried in his shoulder, he knew that she could sense his smile.

And then neither of them was talking much. Kate moved up and down, rocking her body against Rick's as he thrust into her, their breathing at first synchronized but then speeding up, their rhythm breaking as their motions became erratic. He didn't want to have any space between them--he needed her as close as possible--but it was getting difficult with the power of their movement. Kate pressed her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering.

"Don't close your eyes," he managed to get out between grunts.

She didn't. She kept her eyes locked onto his, her gaze boring into him, her pupils almost impossibly large and deep. Rick's eyes were burning, the guiding light she focused on, searching her out and shining right into her very soul.

He was close, right there at the brink, but he refused to let himself go over without her. He pushed her up against him even more, giving his hand the room to slip down and pinch her clit.

Kate threw her head back and gave a long moan, her fingernails clawing at his back and shoulders hard enough to draw blood if his shirt hadn't been there as a buffer. Her climax triggered his as he allowed himself to fall, kissing her hard and long to muffle the noises that were spilling out of their mouths.

As the heat of her orgasm faded, Kate slid off of him and onto the seat. The limousine slowed and stopped. Rick cleared his throat and redid his shirt, adjusting his jacket while Beckett fixed her dress.

Rick paid the driver and they climbed out, Kate doing a last-minute inspection of them both before nodding.

"Let's go --I'm sure Gates will want to congratulate us on putting another feather in her cap."

She turned to head into the precinct, but Castle stopped her and pulled her back. "I'm sorry I was a little…" He trailed off, giving her a lopsided grin.

Beckett hooked her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm yours, Castle," she whispered.

"And I'm yours." He smiled. "Always."

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of debriefing and congratulations, Gates finally let them go. Esposito stood with Ryan, watching as Beckett and Castle, arms linked, headed towards the elevators.

"They did it in the car again," he declared.

Ryan made a face. "Hey, at least it was a limo this time. I remember when Jenny and I…" He cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, nice bust tonight. 'Night man."

"'Night--see ya in the morning." Esposito turned and immediately whipped out his phone to call Lanie. She was going to  _love_  this.


End file.
